Jealous
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Entah ada apa denganku, setiap sorot mata ini tertuju padanya, ada hal aneh yang kurasakan. Bukan perasaan sebagai teman, bukan juga perasaan sebagai kakak, tapi… Kenapa aku serasa ingin memilikinya? Ya, memiliki Haruka untuk diriku sendiri sepenuhnya. /Lemon, yaoi, pwp, gaje dll/ RnR? :3


**Disclaimer : KyoAni**

**Rate : M**

**MakoHaru**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC(tapi mencoba IC(?)), gaje, abal, lemon, PWP dan sebangsanya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jealous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makoto POV**

Sebenarnya aku selalu mempertanyakan, ada apa denganku?

Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali aku memperhatikannya, remaja dengan mata biru seindah lautan yang merupakan sahabat baikku. Nanase Haruka, remaja yang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap air ―tidak, bisa juga disebut fanatik. Entah ada apa denganku, setiap sorot mata ini tertuju padanya, ada hal aneh yang kurasakan. Bukan perasaan sebagai teman, bukan juga perasaan sebagai kakak, tapi…

Kenapa aku serasa ingin memilikinya? Ya, memiliki Haruka untuk diriku sendiri sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

"―Rin? Kemarin kau bertemu dengannya?" mataku sedikit melebar mendengar pengakuan Haru bahwa ia telah bertemu Rin. Tentu cukup terkejut, tidak biasanya Haru sejujur ini bahwa ia bertemu dengan teman masa kecil kami.

Haru mengangguk pelan merespon ucapanku. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak susu yang tengah diminumnya, ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia… ada alasan yang membuatnya menjadi begitu,"

Tanpa kusadari, sebelas alisku terangkat, begitu penasaran dengan semua inti dari pertemuan mereka. Ya. Haruka dan Rin bertemu secara diam-diam tanpa kami, aku dan Nagisa. Pastinya itu adalah hal yang pribadi, yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Aku meneguk ludahku. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh ini… selama Haruka membicarakan Rin, perasaan aneh ini kembali hadir.

"Makoto," ah, panggilan Haru membuat lamunanku terbuyar.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa, Haru?" sahutku dan aku mendapati ekspresi Haru tengah mengernyit.

"Kau ada masalah, Makoto? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat… kau sering melamun,"

"E-eh? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak ada masalah apapun, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" balasku dengan senyum seperti biasa, menyembunyikan rasa ketidaknyamanan ini. Dan Haruka percaya. Entah benar-benar percaya atau hanya berpura-pura mempercayai omonganku, yang penting aku dapat berkelit darinya.

Rin, ya? Teman semasa kecil kami yang kini telah berubah total. Siswa dari Samezuka itulah yang membuat Haru mulai sering memikirkannya. Lelaki yang telah membuat Haru terjebak dalam masa lalunya. Lelaki yang… bisa dikatakan spesial untuknya. Ya, tentu. Haru adalah seorang yang polos dan Rin adalah orang yang nekat berbuat apapun demi ambisinya. Haru yang terikat dengan kesalahan masa lalunya pada Rin tentu pasti hanya akan memilih berdiam diri saat Rin melakukan apapun kepadanya demi penebusan dosanya. Apapun, bahkan mungkin hingga… ―menyentuh Haru?

O-oi, apa yang kupikirkan!

"―Mako… Makoto!" suara panggilan Haru lagi-lagi membuyarkan fantasiku dan kejadian sama terulang lagi. Haru menatapku dengan penuh curiga. "Ke mana Nagisa?" tanyanya sembari menoleh ke segala penjuru atap sekolah yang merupakan markas biasa tempat kami menghabiskan jam istirahat ini, mencari keberadaan teman satu klub renang kami sewaktu kecil.

"Nagisa absen. Barusan dia mengirimiku pesan bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi…" untuk selanjutnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan bahu sedikit terangkat. Haru mendesah pelan. "Dasar. Dia pasti terlalu lama berenang… ―hatchi!"

… Pfft-, dia mengatai Nagisa terlalu lama berenang, padahal sendirinya juga. Lihat, sepertinya gejalanya mulai nampak.

.

.

.

Ternyata penyakit seremeh apapun tak bisa disepelekan semudah itu. Baru saja beberapa jam Haruka mendapat gejala sakitnya akibat berenang teralu lama kemarin, wajahnya kini tampak merah dan lemas sekaligus pucat. Dari semua yang kulihat ini, Haruka sepertinya… demam?

"Haru, kau tidak apa?" tanyaku sedikit ragu padanya. Haruka mengangguk pelan sambil tetap terus berjalan keluar dari kelas. "Aku tidak apa. Hanya… sedikit pusing."

Tidak apa? Jangan bercanda. Dari penampilan dan suaramu yang begitu lirih ini, tentunya kau tidak baik-baik saja!

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai pulang, Haru!"

Seketika Haru mendelik, memberikan pandangan herannya. "Tidak perlu. Kau ini seperti ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya saja, Makoto." balasnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Meski Haru bilang begitu, toh dia membiarkanku terus berjalan di sampingnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga ke rumah.

.

.

.

**Haruka Pov**

Sial. Apa ini semacam… kutukan Nagisa gara-gara aku meledeknya. Kutukan? Konyol sekali jika berpikir seperti itu. Tapi… aku sudah tidak kuat, bahkan untuk berdiri saja sudah sekuat tenaga. Ya, nafasku juga semakin berat dan pandanganku mengabur.

"Haru, kudengar kelas kita―"

Aku sudah tidak bisa terlalu menangkap suara Makoto yang sedari tadi entah berceloteh tentang apa. Tubuhku memanas dan―

Bruk!

"HARU!"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat ketika membuka mata adalah aku mendapati langit-langit atap rumahku. Dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi air di dahiku. Dan tempat ini… ―kamarku. Sejenak aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, ke arah sesosok lelaki yang tengah tidur bersandar di dinding dengan peralatan kompres di sebelahnya. Makoto… jadi dia yang menjagaku selama ini? Jangan-jangan dia juga yang menuntunku… tidak, aku sama sekali tidak sadar saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Jika ia tidak menuntunku, berarti dia menggendongku. M-mana mungkin!?

"―Haru-chan…"

Suara Makoto yang memanggilku refleks membuatku kembali menoleh padanya. Dia sudah bangun rupanya, namun rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tidur lagi saja," ujarku singkat, dan Makoto menanggapinya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Lelaki dengan marga Tachibana tersebut mengambil kain dari baskom lalu memerasnya. "Waktunya mengganti itu, Haru." katanya sambil menunjuk dahinya, suatu arti waktunya mengganti kain basah yang ada di dahiku ini agar demamku turun. Hanya anggukan pelan yang kulakukan dan Makoto pun datang menghampiri di mana tempatku tengah berbaring ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haru?" tanyanya.

"Sudah cukup baik…" jawabku meski panas di tubuh ini masih terasa.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah! Barusan aku sudah membeli obat, kau harus meminumnya agar keadaanmu semakin membaik!"

Kata 'obat' cukup membuatku tertegun. Oi, kenapa Makoto mau melakukan hal merepotkan hingga sejauh ini? "… tidak. Aku tidak perlu obat. Lebih baik kau simpan saja sebagai persedianmu di rumah. Kau… melakukan hal yang terlalu merepotkan,"

Hanya tawa kecil dari Makoto yang kudapatkan. Ya, seperti biasa, sosoknya sebagai seorang kakak untuk dua orang adiknya tak pernah lepas. "Tidak, tidak, Haru. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot melakukan semua ini untukmu. Nah, sekarang minum obatnya, ya?" bujuk Makoto. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari bungkusan obat yang berasal dari saku seragamnya.

"Tidak, Makoto. Aku―"

"Kau harus minum obatnya. Aku tidak ingin teman baikku sakit,"

"Tapi―"

"… apa hanya Rin yang bisa membuatmu menerima segalanya?"

Seketika mataku membulat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Makoto tiba-tiba menyinggung soal Rin? Selain itu, Makoto jadi berbeda. Dia mendadak terdiam dan kilat matanya serius menatapku begitu dalam. "Mako―" belum selesai aku mengucapkan namanya, aku dikejutkan oleh lakunya yang begitu cepat telah berpindah posisi berada di atasku. Dengan sekali sentakan, tangan Makoto telah mengunci kedua lenganku dan jarak antara wajah kami menipis.

"Makoto, apa-apa―"

"Apa yang kemarin Rin lakukan padamu?"

Ekspresi Makoto berubah. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, seolah menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui namun tidak ingin ia anggap sebagai kenyataan. Tatapannya yang menyalamiku, selayaknya menginginkan jawaban jujur membuat nafasku menjadi tak beraturan. Suaraku tercekat, rasa panas akan demam semakin menjalar dalam tubuhku.

"Aku… ―bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Rin," jawaban ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kupikirkan sebelumnya. Bukan maksudku untuk menyembunyikan masalahku antara Rin dari Makoto, tapi hanya tidak ingin membuatnya terbebani juga.

"Begitu ya…" Makoto menarik tubuhnya yang semula cukup dekat denganku. "Lagi-lagi perasaan ini…" dahiku mengernyit mendengar gumaman Makoto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, barang yang ia sebut sebagai obat untukku kini dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan disusul dengan sebotol air mineral di samping kasur itu masuk bersamaan dengan obatnya. Kelakuan aneh Makoto tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan sekali tarikan, ia membuat tubuhku sedikit terangkat dari kasur dan bibirku teredam sepenuhnya oleh lumatan darinya.

"Mngh―" aku tersentak kaget. Tanganku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, namun Makoto tidak melepaskanku begitu saja. Tangannya bergerilya di sekitar bagian sensitifku, dan tentunya hal ini membuat mulutku terbuka mengeluarkan erangan, memberikan kesempatan Makoto untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Aku hanya bisa diam. Tubuhku terlalu melemas untuk melawannya. Aku bisa merasakan lidah Makoto mendorong sesuatu ke dalam mulutku yang ternyata adalah obat. Ya, Makoto meminumkan obat penurun demam tersebut lewat mulut ke mulut. Mau tak mau, aku menelannya, meneguk air yang tersimpan dalam mulut Makoto serta obat itu agar dia segera melepas bibirnya dariku. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu mudah berharap. Makoto masih belum melepaskanku.

"Mmngh… -nggh…" kini lidahnya bergerak mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutku, mengabsen deretan gigiku. Sial. Kalau saja demam sialan ini tidak bersarang dalam tubuhku, aku pasti akan menendangnya dengan mudah. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuh tanpa tenaga ini? Hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah.

"Haru…" Makoto akhirnya memberikan kesempatan untukku bernafas. Makoto tidak melepaskan tatapannya dariku. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan saling bertabrakan, kami saling memandang satu sama lain, berusaha mencari tahu mengapa kami bisa melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini.

"Kau panas, Haru."

"Itu karena aku demam, baka."

Seringaian tipis yang sangat jarang kulihat dari Makoto terukir jelas di wajahnya. Makoto bergerak ke kiri, tepatnya pada leherku. Hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit membuatku harus menggelinjang geli, dan reaksi ini rupanya membuat lelaki bermarga Tachibana ini kesenangan.

"Aku tidak tahu… kenapa aku bisa begitu nekat melakukan ini..."

Tubuhku tersentak ketika merasakan daging yang terasa basah menyentuh, menjilat leherku, yang tidak lain adalah lidah Makoto. "Hentikan!" tanganku bergerak mengarah pada kedua pundaknya, mencoba menahan Makoto yang mulai semakin berani. Bukan hanya jilatan pada leherku yang diberikannya, namun juga kecupan serta hisapan kuat yang membuatku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ya, hisapan disertai gigitan kecil dari Makoto pada leherku semakin membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tubuh dan otakku yang semula menolak sentuhannya tiba-tiba berbalik menerimanya, bahkan meminta lebih.

"Mako― aaah! Mnghh…" desahku semakin menjadi saat Makoto semakin menekan tubuhnya merapat pada tubuhku dan tangannya bergerak gesit membuka setiap kancing seragamku dengan tidak sabaran. Tanpa melepaskan emutan kuatnya pada leherku, dia memainkan tonjolan merah muda di dadaku, mengelusnya dengan jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya. Sialan! Apa yang―

"AKH!" mataku terbelalak lebar merasakan tangan Makoto memasuki celanaku. Tangan besar miliknya menelusup masuk dari resletingku yang dibukanya, menyentuh dengan gerakan sensual apa yang berada dibalik celana dalamku.

"Haru, kau keras…"

"D-diam! Hentikan semua ini!" kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk melawannya. Tanganku bergerak hendak memukulnya, tapi― sial. Sebelum aku mengenai pipinya, Makoto berhasil menangkap tanganku.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Haru…" ia mencium telapak tanganku dengan sorot matanya yang terpaku pada satu orang yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang dalam keadaan menyedihkan, yaitu aku, Nanase Haruka. Diam, aku tak mampu berkomentar apapun atas pernyataannya. Hanya tatapan sayu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Nafasku tersengal dan peluh sudah membasahi seragamku yang terpasang berantakan. Debaran kencang ini, perasaan ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Yang kuinginkan hanya… Makoto.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Haru…"

Mataku terpejam begitu rapat. Aku bisa merasakannya, tangan Makoto bergerak menurunkan celanaku.

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun memilikimu…"

Kali ini milikku sudah berada di genggaman tangannya, dan dia memulai gerakan mengocok.

"Termasuk Rin sekalipun…"

"A-AAAH! Makoto!" tubuhku menggeliyat gelisah. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika Makoto memasukkan milikku ke dalam mulutnya seperti saat ini. Dalam hisapan itu, lidahnya mengambil peran bergerak lincah menjilati ujung milikku. "Tu-tunggu, Mako- khhh!" sebisa apapun kau mau menahannya, percayalah, ini sangat sulit. Menggigit bibir bawah saja tidak akan mampu meredam ataupun menahan apa yang tengah ingin kau teriakkan sebagai rasa bahwa kau menikmati apa yang Makoto lakukan padamu. Seperti apa yang kulakukan saat ini… ukh… sekeras apapun usahaku menghentikan Makoto, ia tetap tak menghiraukanku. Ia masih mempermainkan milikku, mengulumnya selayaknya anak kecil menikmati permen.

"Khh…" mataku semakin terpejam rapat merasakan saliva Makoto begitu sempurna membasahi milikku. Berapa kalipun aku menarik helaian rambutnya, Makoto tak kunjung menghentikan kegiatannya hingga akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu seakan memaksaku untuk mengeluarkannya. "M-Makoto… aku― aaah! Hen-tikanhh… ah… Makoto! Lepas―" untuk kali ini Makoto menuruti permintaanku. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari milikku, namun sial― dia mempermainkanku.

"Jangan ditahan, Haru…" dia bergerak ke atas, mengecup daerah dadaku tanpa menghentikan permainan tangannya yang semakin cepat menaik-turunkan bagian sensitifku itu. "Keluarkan, Haru."

"K-kau… a-ahh…"

Cairan yang terasa kental, hangat dan putih keluar secara tiba-tiba, mengotori tangan Makoto. Tenagaku serasa terkuras habis setelah mengeluarkan ―entahlah, aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencapai klimaks karena Makoto. Mata biruku melirik ke arah Makoto yang tampak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya ini. Dan sebuah seringaian tipis lagi-lagi terlihat, sebuah tanda bahwa ini belumlah berakhir.

"Nee, Haru…" ia memanggilku dengan suara yang berbisik sambil membersihkan cairan di tanganya dengan tissue kemudian melepas tiap kancing seragam sekolahnya. "Bagaimana rasanya klimaks? Ini… pertama kali untukmu, kan?" aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Suhu badanku semakin naik, dan kegiatan ini begitu melelahkan. Yang bisa kulakukan cuma diam memperhatikan tubuh atletis Makoto dan… sesuatu yang menegang miliknya, yang terlihat ingin menerobos bagian tersembunyiku.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan ini bersama Rin, kan?" dia kembali menghilangkan jarak antara tubuh kami. Ya, tubuh telanjang kami saling bergesekan, dan… bagian miliknya yang keras juga bersentuhan dengan milikku. ini benar-benar gila.

"Haru..." Makoto menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangan lembutnya. "Aku sudah tahu perasaan apa yang ternyata selama ini aku rasakan saat melihatmu," dia tersenyum lembut, seperti biasanya. Makoto yang terlihat sebagai seorang kakak bagiku. Makoto yang selalu memberikanku kenyamanan saat berada dekat dengannya. Dan Makoto yang... "Aku cemburu,"

... cemburu? Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mempertanyakan maksud kata cemburu yang diucapkan Makoto. "Apa maksudmu?" tetapi Makoto malah merespon dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku cemburu Rin. Meski aku selama ini lebih lama bersamamu, tapi kedekatanmu dengan Rin membuatku kesal. Aku… rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat kau membicarakan Rin, apalagi bertemu dengannya secara diam-diam. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu saat bersama Rin tanpa ada aku. Aku… tidak ingin Rin menyentuhmu. Aku tidak ingin Rin mengisi kekosongan hatimu―"

… apa yang kau bicarakan, Makoto?

"―aku mencintaimu, Haru."

… sial. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu…

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Suara sebuah desahan kini menjadi layaknya sebuah lagu bagi Tachibana Makoto. Ia tak ingin berhenti, ia ingin terus bergerak agar alunan menggoda itu tak hilang dari pendengarannya. Nanase Haruka, ia sudah terlalu terpikat dengan lelaki bermata biru samudera ini. Ia menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Haru yang tengah menikmati aktivitas mereka. Ya, wajah Haruka yang memerah dengan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya serta tubuh telanjang yang terasa panas dan penuh oleh peluh yang semakin memacu gairahnya. Makoto tak habis pikir, benarkah dia Haruka? Nanase Haruka yang selalu bersikap dingin itu memintanya untuk melakukan ini padanya?

"**Gomennasai, Haruka. Aku… sudah kelewatan melakukan semua ini padamu. Kurasa ini sudah cu―"**

"**Tidak."**

"**E-eh?"**

"… **kau yang memulai dan kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya…"**

"Mnghh― Mako…" Makoto menghisap lidah Haruka, mencoba menggoda lelaki dibawah tindihannya tersebut tanpa berhenti bergerak memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam bagian tersembunyi Haruka. Sementara lelaki bernama Haruka itu memberi respon dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Makoto, memaksanya untuk lebih dekat mencumbunya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan Makoto. Ia menyambut tawaran Haruka, mengulum lembut bibir Haruka, menyapu semua bagian mulut Haruka dengan lidahnya yang bergerak liar hingga membuat saliva Haruka kembali mengalir ke luar ujung bibirnya.

"Haah… Haruka, kau… tidak apa-apa? Nafasmu semakin panas…" bisik Makoto mengkhawatirkan keadaan Haruka yang tampak lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Namun Haruka menggeleng.

"Lebih cepat, Makoto…" ujarnya yang kemudian langsung menyambar bantal di dekatnya dan ia pergunakan sebagai benteng untuk menutupi wajah yang pastinya akan sangat merah di mata Makoto. Sayangnya Makoto tahu hal itu, peka bahwa Haru tidak ingin dirinya melihat sosok bagaimana ekpresi seorang Nanase Haruka yang saat ini tengah menikmati seks bersamanya.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Haru―" balas Makoto di tengah deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bukan seperti yang Haru harapkan, Makoto tidak mempercepat gerakannya namun malah memperlambat, membuat Haruka mengerang kesal merasakan milik Makoto seakan menggodanya untuk tidak mencapai orgasmenya secepat ini. Tidak kehabisan akal, Haruka membuat kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Makoto lalu mendorong bagian bawahnya agar milik Makoto tetap bergerak lebih cepat di dalam dirinya. Kenekatan Haruka memunculkan senyum geli di wajah sang Tachibana.

"Kau nakal juga ya, Haru-chan…" Makoto lalu merebut bantal yang menyembunyikan wajah manis Haruka. Ia kemudian meraup bibir manis Haruka, membawa lelaki itu terhanyut dalam ciuman hangatnya. "Mnghh…" kedua lengan Haruka mengalung di leher Makoto, membalas ciuman panas lelaki itu. Decapan kasar dan liar dari mulut keduanya menggema cukup keras dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar Haruka. Keduanya sama-sama ingin mendominasi namun mungkin karena demam yang diderita Haruka, ia akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Makoto kembali menguasai seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya.

"―Fuah… haah… Haru…" merasa kehabisan nafas, Makoto mengakhiri ciumannya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak sedikit memerah saat menatap wajah Haruka dengan mata yang terpejam rapat, menghayati setiap gesekan pelan milik Makoto yang keluar-masuk dalam lubangnya. Sejenak, Makoto mengelus pipi Haru, berbisik lembut; "Kau siap, Haru-chan?" dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Haru mengangguk lemah.

Makoto pun menarik tubuh hangat Haruka ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" baiklah, Makoto akui, ia cukup canggung untuk melakukan ini semua. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan seks, apalagi bersama Haruka, sahabatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia sengaja memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Haruka dan bergerak lambat karena tidak ingin menyakiti Haruka. Namun… ini terasa sesak. Ia ingin lebih, begitu juga dengan Haruka.

Makoto menelan ludahnya. Miliknya sedikit ia keluarkan dari tempat tersembunyi Haruka tersebut, kemudian dalam satu sentakan, ia kembali mendorong miliknya yang kali ini dilakukannya dengan cukup kasar. Jelas Haruka yang tanpa tahu Makoto melakukan secara tiba-tiba langsung mengerang frustasi. Kuku-kuku tangannya menancap pada kedua pundak Makoto, mencari pegangan yang mampu menahan pergerakan tubuhnya. Kembali, Makoto kali ini tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya. Tanpa berhenti semenit pun, ia terus mendorong miliknya berkali-kali dengan cukup kasar dalam lubang Haruka.

"A-akhh... nghh... Ahh " mata Haruka masih terpejam rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam desahan luar biasa yang ingin ia teriakkan. Dalam hatinya ia terus menerus merutuk Makoto. Ya, bagaimana bisa Makoto yang ia kenal lembut bisa seliar ini saat melakukan hal semacam ini? Karena hal ini, ia tidak akan lagi menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

Nafas Makoto terdengar semakin berat dari yang sebelumnya. Berada di dalam lubang Haruka yang ketat dan hangat tersebut membuatnya hampir mencapai orgasme. Begitu juga dengan Haruka. Makoto bisa mendengar erangan pelan Haruka yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin keluar. Lelaki itu berdecak pelan, ia benar-benar tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Kedua tangan Makoto menangkup pipi Haruka kemudian membungkam bibir manis itu dengan kuluman kasarnya.

Semakin dekat...

Makoto sedikit menarik miliknya keluar dan dalam sekali sentakan, kembali di dorongnya miliknya begitu dalam, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatannya di dalam tubuh Haruka. Haruka membelalakkan matanya, namun tak lama setelahnya, kelopak matanya turun, membuatnya menjadi sayu. Ia berhenti membalas ciuman yang Makoto suguhkan, lelehan hangat klimaks Makoto di dalam tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan...

"H-Haruka!"

.

.

.

"Ehhh? Mako-chan absen?" remaja pendek bermuka manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya kecewa pada Haruka.

Haruka hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali memakan roti sobanya, "Katanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Ahhh~ padahal hari ini aku ingin Mako-chan menemaniku ke game center. Nee, Rei-chan, temani aku ya!" dengan cepat, Nagisa langsung berubah haluan, menoleh pada Ryugazaki Rei dengan mata berbinar-binar memohon, berharap lelaki berkacamata itu bersedia menuruti permintaannya. Rei langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Sepulang sekolah aku harus mengerjakan tugasku."

"Aaaaah! Rei-chan tidak seru! Ayolah, hanya tiga jam saja!"

"T-Tiga jam itu lama, Nagisa-kun!"

Sementara keduanya ribut, Haruka cuma bisa diam menonton mereka yang tengah adu bicara di jam istirahat dalam atap sekolah mereka. Lelaki bermata biru laut tersebut mendongak ke atas, menatap langit di hari cerah ini. Wajahnya memang datar, namun pikirannya menerawang pada Tachibana Makoto.

'... Dia absen karena tertular demamku...'

**-End-**

/jedokin kepala ke laptop/ NISTAAAA! ARGH! Maafkan otak bejad saya ini, minna-san! Gomen kalau fic ini abal, gajelas, dan sebangsanya! Baru kali ini saya bikin lemon yaoi... ukh /nosebleed pelangi/ dan... etto... boleh minta repiu? :'''3


End file.
